<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrapped in Silk by BearWithAHat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522122">Wrapped in Silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat'>BearWithAHat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lesteban Celebration Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underwear Kink, another low budget amateur porno by me, bottom lance bottom lance!, happy late birthday esteban ocon lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gives Esteban his best birthday gift yet, aka I wrote some bad porn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lesteban Celebration Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrapped in Silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's a (late) fic for Esteban's birthday hehe, thank you to my friend for giving me this idea sjsjs 🙈🙈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Esteban was a little confused but had no complaints when he came through the front door to see Lance only in his underwear, sitting on the sofa and flicking through the television channels. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the sight of Lance's mostly bare skin, enjoying seeing the Canadian pretend like he didn't see him out of the corner of his eyes. Just as Lance picked a channel on the television, Esteban kicked his shoes off and walked over to sit down next to him.</p><p>     "So, what are you up to babe?" Esteban asked casually. He pulled Lance into his lap and wrapped his arms around his bare torso, leaning back into the cushions with Lance's back resting against his chest. The tan skin of Lance's stomach was warm beneath his fingertips and Esteban noted a blush on his cheeks when he pressed a kiss to his shoulder.</p><p>     "I ah, just wanted to watch something tonight. You can change the channel if you want, it is your birthday after all," Lance stammered out. </p><p>     Esteban grinned and placed another kiss on Lance's shoulder before relaxing back and watching whatever Lance had put on tv. They had spent most of the day celebrating his birthday, going out to lunch and Lance showering him with gifts that made Esteban wonder how much money he had spent on him. It was evening now, and Esteban had gone out to pick up a package that his family had sent him. He came back to Lance in pastel pink underwear, and that was how they ended up watching a nature documentary that Lance was staring at on the television.</p><p>     They hadn't <em>done anything</em> yet, and Esteban was mature enough to go without having sex for a day, but he also was surprised that Lance hadn't tried to start something yet. That was how birthdays and holidays almost always went with them, and Esteban was beginning to think that perhaps Lance just wasn't feeling up to it until he got home from the post office.</p><p>     For a few minutes Esteban sat with his chin on Lance's shoulder while Lance sat on his lap, pretending to be very interested in the program. Esteban let out a quiet hum and began to absentmindedly play with the edge of Lance's boxers, rubbing the silky fabric between his fingers innocently.</p><p>     "Is there a reason why you needed to strip down to your underwear to watch a documentary about whales?" Esteban asked after a moment. He tried to bite back a laugh as Lance blushed and gave him a needy look over his shoulder.</p><p>     "It got really hot in here," Lance smoothly replied, having regained his composure.</p><p>     Esteban chuckled and didn't say anything more. Lance stretched his shoulders and let out a breathy groan, which managed to chip away enough at Esteban's dignity to have him suddenly becoming the needy one. He stifled a gasp and tightened his grip on Lance's hips as he felt his skinny jeans start to become uncomfortable. Lance shifting his hips to sit directly on top of the bulge in his pants was the last straw for Esteban, and he couldn't hold back the low moan that fell from his lips.</p><p>     "You know, I do have one more birthday gift for you," Lance whispered, craning his neck to brush his lips over Esteban's.</p><p>     "And what would that be?" Esteban shakily asked. His hand crept lower on Lance's stomach until he was trailing his fingers over the stiffening outline of his boyfriend's erection.</p><p>     Lance confidently stood up and put his hands on his hips, continuing to face the television so that Esteban was looking at his backside. Esteban couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as he took in the sight of Lance's boxers: the baby pink silk hugged his body tightly, and right across Lance's ass was the word <em>Ocon's </em>embroidered in a swirly black font.</p><p>     "Holy shit," Esteban mumbled. He reached out to squeeze Lance's butt, something he already appreciated and he couldn't take his eyes off of now that his name was on the back of his boxers.</p><p>     "I take it you like it?" Lance laughed, peeking over his shoulder and eyeing Esteban's hard dick, which was not at all hidden by his pants. </p><p>     Esteban nodded eagerly and didn't hesitate to pull his shirt off and begin undoing his belt. Lance grinned and trotted over to the other side of the room, making a show of bending down and picking up something from the coffee table. The Frenchman swiped his tongue across his lips and watched him bend over while doing his best to kick his pants off. </p><p>     "Come sit here," Esteban purred, patting his thighs with one hand and rubbing himself through his underwear with the other. He could see now that Lance was holding a bottle of lube, confirming that the Canadian did indeed plan for this to happen.</p><p>     Lance tossed the bottle onto the couch next to them and sank down onto Esteban's lap. Esteban pressed himself against Lance's ass and kissed underneath his jaw, trailing his lips down Lance's neck and sneaking a hand between his stomach and Lance's back. As he lavished attention to the spot on his neck where he knew Lance was sensitive, Lance let out soft whimpers and clutched Esteban's knee.</p><p>     "What inspired this great idea of yours?" Esteban breathed against his skin. He cupped Lance's ass once again and traced his finger over the embroidery, the thought of Lance labelling himself as his only serving to make him unbelievably aroused.</p><p>     Lance pushed his hips back to grind against Esteban's cock pressing against his back and whined, "I'm yours, so I needed you to know it." The younger closed his eyes and shuddered when Esteban continued to rub the fabric of his boxers and put his free hand over Lance's cock, which strained against the silky underwear.</p><p>     Esteban lightly smacked Lance's ass and murmured, "oh, I know it babe. In fact, why don't you let me show you that you're mine?"</p><p>     All it took was Lance gasping and eagerly nodding his head for Esteban to reach over and grab the bottle of lube. He had to take his hands off of Lance to undo it and squeeze the gel onto his fingers, but he securely hooked an arm around Lance's waist the second he had lubed up his fingers. Esteban shushed Lance and nuzzled his nose into his dark hair to get him to quiet down for a moment.</p><p>     "Watch the program, honey, you wouldn't want to miss out on some valuable education," Esteban sweetly teased him, "you wanted to watch tv, after all."</p><p>     Lance swallowed thickly and tried to keep still as Esteban slipped his other hand into his pink boxers. Running his nose along Lance's shoulders, Esteban slowly pushed a slicked up finger into Lance, causing him to inhale shakily and tip his head back. Esteban took the opportunity to mouth at Lance's exposed neck and let him get accommodated to the feeling. </p><p>     "Fuck, Este," Lance moaned. He ran a hand through his hair and pushed his hips back to try and get more of the pleasing sensation. </p><p>     "That was my plan," Esteban slid a second slender finger into him and slowly curled them upwards, opening Lance up and brushing his fingers over the spot that made him shake and moan with pleasure.</p><p>     He knew he had found it when Lance got a wide eyed look on his face and clenched around Esteban's fingers. Lance was reduced to a panting mess after just a minute of Esteban steadily fingering him, although he did his best to try and at least keep his eyes on the screen of the television, the information on whales being literally the least important thing to him in that moment. Esteban really didn't care for it either; he just wanted to make Lance desperate and begging for it by teasing him like that.</p><p>     "Mhm, Esteban please," Lance cried out. He rested his head back on Esteban's shoulders and there was a damp spot on the front of his underwear. Esteban could feel himself leaking in his underwear much the same and was just as eager to be inside Lance as Lance was to be filled by him. Nonetheless, he still wouldn't give Lance what he wanted so badly until he said it.</p><p>     "Use your words, my love, tell me what you want," Esteban purred, changing the angle of his fingers to make him moan again.</p><p>     "Ah, I want you to fuck me, please Este, I'm yours, please take me," Lance begged him in a breathless tone. The needy expression on his face went straight to Esteban's dick and he too couldn't wait any longer.</p><p>     "Take those pretty underwear off and turn around to face me," Esteban whispered into his ear. </p><p>     Lance stood up and slipped the boxers off, his erection finally being freed. He rubbed his hand over the wet tip and watched Esteban take his own underwear off too, although it took him few seconds to get it off while sitting on the couch. Esteban knew he could have just as easily stood up to take his underwear off, but it was his birthday and he felt that he was entitled to being a little bit lazy during birthday sex.</p><p>     Esteban used the excess lube to slick his cock and beckoned for Lance to come over once he was lubed up well enough. Lance crawled back onto his lap, this time straddling his hips and spreading his legs. They were both breathing heavily in anticipation as Esteban steadied himself and guided Lance down onto his dick. Seated fully on Esteban's cock, Lance braced his hands on Esteban's shoulders and sat with his knees on either side of the Frenchman's hips.</p><p>     "You feel so good," Esteban moaned as he pressed their lips together in a kiss. He kept one hand on Lance's hip and tangled the other into his soft, fluffy hair as he slipped his tongue into Lance's mouth.</p><p>     Lance began to rock his hips gently at first, letting out little sounds against Esteban's lips and shuddering as Esteban's cock stretched him open. The feeling of Lance tight and hot around him was perfect to Esteban and the sight of Lance fucking himself on his dick was almost as arousing. He tugged on Lance's hair and began to push his hips upward in time with him to encourage Lance to move faster.</p><p>     "Happy birthday, Este," Lance panted as he rode him harder. The muscles in Lance's thighs working with each movement and the satisfied look on his face as he got closer to orgasm made Esteban want to please him more, and he reached between their bodies to wrap his hand around Lance's dick. </p><p>     Esteban stroked him in time with Lance's motions, dragging his thumb over the leaking slit and delighting in the loud noises that Lance made. The tingly heat in his stomach got greater in intensity as Lance sank down on his dick, riding him like he was made for it and unable to keep quiet. Thrusting his hips up into Lance's wet heat, he kept a hand on Lance's hip to hit deeper inside of him.</p><p>     "You're mine, Lance," Esteban swore as Lance gripped his shoulders. The head of his cock nudged against Lance's prostate until Esteban pushed into him and stilled, coming deep inside Lance and letting out a long moan as his release made his body go slack.</p><p>     "<em>I'm yours</em>," Lance cried out. He came into Esteban's hand and hid his face in his neck, nuzzling his nose against Esteban's skin and clinging to him.</p><p>     They both grinned and Esteban ran a hand through Lance's hair, now slightly damp from sweat. He leaned forward and delicately pressed a kiss to the tip of Lance's nose, ruffling his hair affectionately.</p><p>     "Thank you babe, that was definitely my favourite birthday gift," Esteban giggled, kissing all over his boyfriend's face.</p><p>     "Oh it was my favourite too, trust me," Lance said with a laugh. He kissed Esteban slowly and sweetly before climbing off of his dick and his lap entirely. They were both covered in a light sheen of sweat, and Lance reached between his legs to wipe away the lube and cum on his thighs.</p><p>     "How about we go wash up? I need to think of a way to top this for your birthday and I do my best thinking in the shower," Esteban suggested. He stood up and wrapped an arm around Lance's shoulders to lead him to the bathroom.</p><p>     Lance leaned into his hold and said, "as long as you top<em> me</em> on my birthday, I'll be perfectly happy with anything."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always say it but I feel like I write too much porn, that sure didn't stop me though 😳😳</p><p>as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon :o) I hope you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>